Understanding Me
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Have you ever found someone who could understand you completely? When May's gets sent on her first mission, she messes things up by falling in love with her enemy. But what happens when her enemy is the one that truly understands her? Will she do the right thing and bring the enemy to justice or follow her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my new fanfic! Don't worry, I have not given up on Sinister Secrets, but I'm currently putting it on hiatus to do some editing and checking my grammar and stuff. Also, if you have noticed I discontinued Fashion Show Romance, which was originally a collab between DarkRoseDiamond and me. The reason is I'm going to be a lot busier this year, don't worry I will still update but no very regularly, and DarkRoseDiamond is having some problems with her school life and family. I'm not planning on re-writing it. So, if someone wants to continue it or use that idea, just PM me and I'll give you permission to do it.**

**Alright, enough of my rambling. Happy reading! Tell me what you think after reading this.**

**Full Summary: Have you ever found someone who could understand you completely? Some of you may have, but for a girl like May, who's been dubbed as the girl with the perfect life, her life is not so straightforward. May's the typical hardworking girl, returning home on time before her curfew and getting good grades. Long story short, many envy May's life. But underneath her "perfect life", is total chaos. Her family from her mother's side runs a spy agency, and all of her extended family is or are formally spies. When she gets sent on her first mission, she messes things up by falling in love with her enemy. But what happens when her enemy is the one that truly understands her? Will she do the right thing and bring the enemy to justice or follow her feelings?****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**Shippings: Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, Pokeshipping, Heartsoulshipping and Skyshipping****  
**

* * *

In the hallways of Nimbasa High...  
May sighed as she locked her locker. She turned to her two best friends, and left the school. May's two best friends were Misty Oak and Skyala Oak, her adopted cousins. Before she left the school gate, she met up with three more of her cousins. The Oak twins, Leaf and Lyra Oak and their younger brother Kenny Oak. The six Oaks headed home to their grandparents mansion. They all lived there; most of the family lived there with the exception of some others who live in other cities and regions due to work. As the six entered the gate, their grandmother Agatha Oak signalled to them to go to their grandparents' study. They left their bags in their rooms before going to meet their grandmother.

* * *

In the study...  
Agatha sat down on one of the chairs staring at several files on the table. Her husband, Samuel Oak patted her shoulder. Then, a knocking sound could be heard. They both knew that it was their grandchildren.

"Come in." Said Samuel.

The six Oak grandchildren bowed to their grandparents and took a seat on the sofas. Agatha gestured to the folders on the table, and they picked up their respective file, with the exception of Leaf, whose name wasn't on any of the files. Leaf looked confused.

Samuel smiled. "Leaf, you will not be going on this mission. Because you have an overseas field trip next week, so we decided to not send you for this mission. May will take your place."

Leaf nodded. She had been picked to go to Floraroma Town in the Sinnoh region, to study flowers and plants as well as the Pokemon that live there. But at the same time, Leaf was also worried. This was May's first big mission, she had been on many smaller missions but this was her first big mission. Misty and Skyala had been on one before, with Lyra and herself, so Leaf wasn't too worried.

As Leaf as in her thoughts, the others were reading their files attentively.

"Gramps, what about our studies?" Asked Kenny?

"You'll be on a special exchange program at Hearthome High, the school where our targets study at." Replied Agatha.

"Lyra will be in music, Skyala will be in science, Misty and May will be in sports and Kenny will be in history." Added Samuel.

The five spies nodded. "So, when will we be leaving?" Asked Skyala?

"In three days. It will give you time to prepare for the mission, so that you will be more comfortable and natural during the mission. It is to prevent you from acting too act of place." Replied Samuel.

Acting was one of the things that a spy must be able to do. A spy must be able to adapt to different situations and be natural. Like blending in with the crowd. They had been trained in many ways, self-defense, Pokemon battling and acting.

Samuel and Agatha sent the six spies back to their room. Kenny and Lyra started doing some research on Hearthome High. While Skyala and Misty did more research on their target's backgrounds. Leaf decided to pull May aside and have a talk with her. Leaf dragged May to her and Lyra's shared bedroom.

* * *

In Leaf and Lyra's room... May's POV  
Leaf asked May to get herself comfortable as they were going to have a very long talk.

"May are you worried about the mission?" Asked Leaf, with a concerned look.

May nodded. "I'll probably mess things up."

Leaf smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, just act natural. The others will help you in case you mess up. But you still have to be careful."

May nodded and Lyra popped her head into the room. "We're going to have a discussion."

Leaf pushed her towards Lyra. "Go on."

May smiled and left the room with Lyra. The two went to Misty and Skyala's room for the discussion. They sat down in a circle.

"So what Pokemon are you guys bringing?" Asked Kenny?

"We should have a balanced team. We can bring six Pokemon with us." Commented Lyra.

"Let's all bring an eeveelution, a water type, a starter, a flying type and a Pokemon with Psychic." Said Misty.

After more discussion, they decided that no one should bring a Pokemon that the others were bringing; this would give them a diversity of Pokemon to use. Kenny decided on his Umbreon, Emploeon, Skramory, Duosion, Beedrill and Kingdra. Meganium, Espeon, Altaria, Beautifly, Ninetales and Milotic, were Lyra's choices. Misty chose her Togekiss, Blastoise, Starmie, Vaporeon, Seaking and Corsola. Skyala chose her Lopunny, Delcatty, Floatzel, Leafeon, Serperior and Butterfree. May chose her Blaziken, Glaceon, Skitty, Swellow, Lanturn and Chimecho.

Lyra handed out copies of the school layout that she had printed from the school's website.

"Here's the school layout." Said Kenny.

Lyra picked up a pen circled a certain part of the school. "This side of the school is the dorms. We are going to have a problem with Kenny though."

"What problem?" Asked May?

"Well, he's the only guy. So he will be in a different dorm with someone else. So we will have to carry out most of our operations in our dorm. Gran made sure to have the four of us sharing two dorms." Explained Lyra.

"What about our classes?" Asked Misty?

"We'll be mostly split up, due to our ages. But we will always be with one of our targets at all times." Replied Kenny.

Each of them opened their files. There were pictures of their targets; there was no specific target for each person. So they would just go with the flow and follow the person they are with.

"Four guys and one girl." Commented Skyala.

"Ethan Berlitz and Sky Danner, seniors. Ash Ketchum and Andrew Hayden, juniors. And finally Dawn Berlitz, a sophomore." Said May, reading from the file.

"Lyra and I are stuck with Ethan and Sky. Misty and May for Andrew and Ash. Finally Kenny with Dawn." Said Skyala.

"They're pretty tough." Muttered Misty, looking at their battle records from the school's website.

"Well, our main purpose is not to battle them in school. We need to capture them. But I have a feeling that they know that we are coming." Replied Lyra.

"I think so too." Said Kenny.

"Well, there's nothing much that we can do right now. We need to start packing for the mission. We better discuss what we should bring." Said Skyala.

The others nodded and May grabbed and notebook and made a list of the stuff that they needed to bring.

"We need our laptops, cameras, headsets and spy gadgets." Said Misty.

May jotted those down. "We should bring some micro-transmitters and micro-trackers."

"Those would be good." Added Kenny.

"I think we better keep our laptops locked away safely while we're there. They can easily enter our dorm and take them." Said Lyra.

"How about we use our Pokemon's psychic abilities to hide them?" Suggested Skyala?

"But how?" Asked Misty?

"We should bring a ghost type, so that it can hide our stuff." Said Lyra.

"I'll swap out my Kingdra for my Haunter then." Said Kenny.

The others nodded and Skyala spoke, "Give me your laptops for a moment; I'll install an extra firewall on it for extra protection."

Kenny and Lyra handed their laptops, a pale pink for Lyra and a dark blue for Kenny, to Skyala which was on Misty's bed. Misty went to the cupboard and took out her light blue laptop and Skyala's teal one. May headed back to her room and picked up her white laptop and returned to Skyala and Misty's room. Skyala began to install the backup firewall into Kenny's laptop first. Before proceeding to Lyra's Misty's, May's and finally her personal laptop.

Within an hour, all five laptops were installed with new backup firewalls. The group kept their laptops and went to shower before going to dinner. The four girls, plus Leaf, decided to go to the large open air bath and spa. They prepared their towels and fresh clothes and headed to the bath together. After changing, the girls stepped into the bath and sat in meditation poses. The group often did mediation to clear their minds and calm themselves down.

Misty took a deep breath and dipped her head into the water. The others followed her lead. After a few seconds, they came out of the water and began to wash themselves with soap. The girls chatted about school and other stuff. They were always acting like normal teenagers whenever they were in the baths, weather private or public. It was a way of blending in with the crowd. After their bath the girls headed for dinner. After dinner, the five spies started packing for their mission.

* * *

Two days later… Lyra's POV

Lyra sighed as she packed her stuff, despite having gone on similar missions like her current one, she felt nervous. Leaf noticed her sister's nervousness, and gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, you guys will be fine." She said.

"I know, but they are pretty powerful." Sighed Lyra, referring to their five targets.

"I know that, but you have to remain calm at all times. The team needs your leadership." Said Leaf.

Lyra nodded. As the oldest out of the five, she needed to stay calm. She couldn't make a mental breakdown now; she needs to help her team. Lyra took a deep breath and returned to packing. Leaf smiled and helped her sister finish packing. Misty popped her head into the twins' room, and took Lyra's bathing things with her. They had agreed that the entire girls' bathing things were going to be together in one bag. After an hour, Lyra had finished packing. Her luggage consisted of a light blue suitcase and a hot pink backpack. Lyra also had a special case for a flute, which was her instrument major. Lyra played other instruments too, like the piano, guitar and clarinet, but her major was the flute.

Leaf handed her twin a cup of tea, she had stepped out for a drink and decided to get one for her twin too. Leaf was disappointed that she wasn't selected to go one this mission, but she still wished them good luck. No one could predict what would happen there, they could only pray that everything will go well. Lyra set the cup down and flopped onto the bed that the twins shared. Leaf placed her own cup on the bedside table and lied down beside her twin. Leaf took out a remote from her bedside table, and turned on the air-conditioner. It was currently summer and during the night the heat was no different from the daytime. The two of them weren't feeling too well this type of weather condition.

This was because their elements were suited for hot weather. How did this become about? You see, Leaf and Lyra are aura guardians. This power is passed down from generation to generation. Misty and Skyala had these kinds of powers too. Their ancestors were aura guardians too, that's why Samuel and Agatha decided to adopt them. Leaf's element was grass and Lyra's was ice. Misty, Skyala, May and Kenny's were water, air, fire and psychic respectively. This caused Lyra and Leaf to become tired easily in this type of weather. Fortunately for them, in Sinnoh it was currently spring. This type of weather didn't affect the six, including Leaf, very much. Suddenly, Leaf yawned and the twins laughed. Lyra pulled the covers and the twins settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hearthome High… Normal POV

Four boys and one girl were sitting in a circle, with a laptop in front of them. A male with dark blue hair was talking to them.

"Those dammed Oaks are sending their spies to capture you five. They apparently found out about you during the recent jewel thefts. I'm sending you their information now. They should be arriving tomorrow or the day after. I want you to finish them, and leave none of them alive." The man scowled.

The five nodded and closed the video chat. A male with blond hair, opened up the information that their boss had sent them. He read the file, and passed the laptop to a blue haired female, who then passed it to a raven haired male after reading it. The raven haired male passed to a green haired male, the green haired male passed it to a male with midnight blue hair. The male with midnight blue hair sighed as he set the laptop onto the floor.

"Ethan, I don't want to do this." Sighed the blue haired female.

"That goes for all of us. But you know how he is." Ethan replied felling annoyed.

"Sky, is there a way we can escape this?" asked Dawn?

The blond male, Sky shook his head. "We can't, you know that he has spies everywhere. Ash and Drew can you try to find out where their dorms are?"

The green haired male, Drew raised his eyebrows. "You are seriously going along with this?"

Sky shook his head. "I don't want to, but do we have a choice? He'll kill them if I don't do what he says."

"I know how you feel, but I really want to leave this kind of life behind." Sighed the raven haired male, Ash.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I got you all involved in this." Sighed Ethan.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Said Drew, patting Ethan's shoulder.

"Can they help us?" asked Dawn suddenly.

"Maybe, but will they?" questioned Ash.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow morning, we do have classes you know." Said Ethan, yawning.

The other four agreed and Dawn left the room to go back to her own room. The four boys changed into their sleepwear and fell asleep almost immediately. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**First chapter done! I'm trying to make this different from other spy fics. I'll be focusing on both the POVs of both of the parties involved, the Oak spies and Ethan and co. Anyway, I'll probably update next week or so. So stay tuned for it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was pretty busy with school. To make it up to the readers, I'll upload two chapters today. **

_**Telepathy **_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The next morning... Skyala's POV

Skyala's alarm clock rang at exactly 6.30am. Skyala woke up and rubbed her eyes before turning off the alarm on her alarm clock. She went to the walk in closet that she and Misty shared and picked out her clothes and face towel before heading to the bathroom. Skyala picked out a teal off shoulder top, a knee-length black pleated skirt and white heeled wedgies. She placed her shoes beside her bed and walked to the bathroom. Her towel was already in the bathroom. After 20 minutes, Skyala exited the bath fully dressed. Skyala bumped into Misty on her way back to the room. Skyala grabbed the hairdryer in her room and started blowing her hair dry. After drying her hair, Skyala pinned her hair back with her daisy hairpin. Skyala slipped on her bedroo

slippers and made her way to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

In the dining room... Skyala's POV  
Skyala walked into the dining room only to find Kenny eating his pancakes. Skyala glanced around the room. Kenny noticed her confused look.

"The others aren't here yet. Gran and Gramps are out for a morning walk." Said Kenny.

Skyala nodded and picked up a plate. Skyala took two waffles and one pancake. Kenny handed her the butter and maple syrup, which she accepted. Lyra, Misty and May all came in individually fifteen minutes later. Breakfast was mostly a quiet affair. Within 20 minutes, everyone had finished breakfast. The five spies headed back to their room to get their luggage and met Leaf at the door. They would be heading to school to board a bus that would send them to the airport, where they would board a plane to Hearthome City. They made sure to check their passports, their plane tickets were with the teacher who would be accompanying them through out the transfer program.

The six boarded a limo scene that drove them to school. Leaf gave all of them a goodbye hug before heading to her class. The other five headed to the auditorium, where they would be gathering. At about 8am, the group the group boarded the bus to the airport. Their flight was scheduled at 10am, but they had to check in an hour before the plane takes off.

Skyala couldn't figure it out. If they were going to take a plane, why not ask everyone to gather at the airport instead? Meeting at school would be too troublesome, especially with all that luggage. Within ten minutes, the bus arrived at the airport. The teacher went to check in for them after collecting their passports. Everyone checked in their suitcases, and kept their bag packs. Lyra yawned as the five sat down on the chairs in the airport.

"What do we do now?" Asked May, speaking softly so that only the five of them could hear.

"We wait, I guess." Shrugged Kenny.

The group waited for another 20 minutes, before the teacher gathered them. The group headed to the departure hall, to wait for their plane.

* * *

Inside the departure hall... Normal POV  
Their teacher, Miss Elesa, brought the group to their boarding gate. After waiting for another fifteen minutes, they were allowed to board the plane. They were lucky to be sitting together. May, Misty, Lyra and Skyala shared the first four seats in the middle row. Kenny sat to Skyala's left, the window seat row. Skyala nudged Lyra and sent a secret signal to Kenny.

"_**I have a weird feeling about this while thing." Said Misty.**_

**_"I know, something is going to happen soon." Said Kenny._**

**_"Haven't you guys noticed anything weird?" Asked Skyala._**

**_"Like what?" Asked May?_**

**_"Like asking us to meet at school, when we would be boarding a plane. Why not just ask us to meet at the airport instead?" Said Skyala._**

**_"I noticed that too. And going on a Monday is weird too." Said Lyra._**

**_"Now that you mention it, most transfer programs in our school usually ask students to meet at the airport on Sundays, if we need to take a plane. If not the school would bring is there by bus on Monday morning." Muttered Kenny._**

**_"We shouldn't leave our guard down at all times. If something happens, just blend in with the crowd." Said Lyra._**

**_"Especially when the targets are nearby." Added Misty._**

**_"Let's stop this mental conversation here; the other students might suspect something." Said Lyra._**

The five cut the conversation and adjusted their seats. Lyra buckled her seatbelt and the other girls followed suit. They waited for another ten minutes, the other passengers were scrambling to keep their stuff in the above compartments and find their seats.

"All passengers, we will be taking off in 20 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all mobile devices." Came the announcement on the intercom.

A video proceeded to play on how to fasten their seat belts and what to do in case of an emergency. After waiting for half an hour, the plane was finally in the sky. It was a ten hour flight, from Nimbasa City's airport to Hearthome City's airport. Lyra fell asleep almost immediately after the plane took off. Lyra had always been a light sleeper, someone who sleeps and awakes easily. Kenny shook his head at his sister, and soon fell asleep as well. The only one who didn't sleep was May. You could say that she was worried, May sat there worrying. May stayed in that state for the next three hours, before Misty woke up and saw her.

Misty tapped May's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Misty unbuckled her seat belt as gave May a hug.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. The rest of us will help you too." Smiled Misty.

Misty continued her conversation with May, hoping that it will keep the mission off May's mind for a little while. The pair stopped their conversation when the flight attendant approached them and handed them their lunch. Misty woke up Lyra who in turn woke up Skyala. Kenny had woken up not too long ago. Kenny and May chose chicken while the other three chose fish. The meal was fried chicken or fish with rice. The flight attendant also handed them their eating utensils. Each of them had a set of utensils, a glass of juice and an ice cream. All of them had chocolate flavor.

After the flight attendant cleared their trash an hour later, May could finally fall asleep. The others did the same, except Skyala, who eventually fell asleep as well. During the flight, Lyra had a very interesting dream.

In her dream, Lyra was sitting in the middle of an underwater palace. Someone was talking to her; she couldn't quite make out the voice. But it sounded like it was a male's voice. The voice kept repeating, save me, save me. These two words kept repeating in her dream. Lyra couldn't quite make out the meaning of her dream and blinked several times, which caused her to wake up. Lyra blinked several times and glanced around. The others were still asleep, she wondered if the others had similar dreams. Lyra glanced at her watch, it showed 6.47pm. The plane would land soon, so Lyra decided to wake the others up.

**_ "Guys, I had a weird dream just now." Said Lyra._**

**_"You too?" Asked May, surprised._**

**_"What kind of dream?" Asked Kenny?_**

**_"I heard a voice, asking me to save him." Replied Lyra._**

**_"Mine too!" Added May._**

**_"Same here, but the voice I heard was female." Said Kenny._**

**_"I had that too." Said Misty._**

**_"Same here." Said Skyala._**

**_"What does it really mean?" Sighed Lyra._**

**_"Let's discuss this later; the plane will be landing soon." Suggested Kenny, and he cut the conversation._**

The others heeded his advice and stayed quiet. When the plane landed, the group picked up their bag packs and headed to the baggage claim with the rest of their group. They picked up their respective baggage and went to wait for the bus that would bring them to Hearthome High. Luckily for the group, Hearthome High was only half an hour's drive away from the airport. Most of them were tired from jet lag as well as hungry. During the bus ride, they were introduced to their dorm partners. Lyra and Skyala shared a dorm with Misty and May respectively. Kenny was with one of his schoolmates, Hilbert Black. The four girls shared a secret smile; all of them were tired due to jet lag, despite having slept through out most of the journey.

* * *

At Hearthome High...  
The group for off the bus and were greeted by the students of Hearthome High. A girl with green hair, Cheryl, greeted the four girls. While Kenny was greeted by a boy with orange hair, Buck. They two led Kenny and the girls to their dorms.

Misty thanked Cheryl for showing them to their dorm. Skyala and Lyra entered through the left door while May and Misty entered the right one. The dorm itself was pretty well decorated, and wasn't dull like the four had expected it to be. After setting down their luggage, Lyra and Misty got to work hanging short clothing lines to dry their clothes. The dorm was big enough to have a mini kitchen and washing machine. The group decided to wash their clothes before they went for classes and return during lunch to take out the clothes. And iron the clothes after classes. Their dorm was one of the biggest; it was built to house about five people. They would love to have Kenny stay with them, so that they could carry out the mission more efficiently. But unfortunately, the school had a rule that boys and girls cannot share a dorm. Boys can go over to the girl's dorm, but cannot stay over unless it is during the weekends. Only blood related siblings were allowed to share dorms, but since May, Skyala and Misty weren't directly related to Lyra and Kenny, they couldn't do such a thing. But it was a good thing that the four girls were together, they could do missions better and Kenny could spy on others separately too. So it wasn't totally bad.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. The four girls shared a look, before Misty glanced through the eye hole. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Kenny.

"It's only Kenny." Said Misty, breathlessly.

The others nodded and went back to what they were doing previously. Misty opened the door for Kenny and Skyala helped Lyra put up the clothing lines.

"Hey, how about I help you guys grab some dinner. I think we're all tired and would like to stay in the dorm." Said Kenny.

"I'll go with you. So that the others can finish unpacking." Suggested Misty.

Kenny nodded and the two left to get some dinner. May was cleaning out the cupboards, so that the cupboards would be dust free when the unpacked their clothes. After fifteen minutes, Skyala and Lyra had finished putting up the clothing lines.

"Guys, we are going to do some shopping for the dorm. We are low on supplies." Said May, checking the mini kitchen.

"Ok, what do we need to buy?" Asked Skyala, pulling out a notebook from her backpack.

"Dish washing soap, cleaning supplies for washing clothes and cleaning the dorm. Food, bed sheets and spare table and kitchen cloths." Said May.

Skyala jotted in down as Misty returned with the food. Misty placed the food on the table and went over to Lyra.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Misty?

"Making a list of what we need to but for the dorm." Replied Skyala.

"We can go during the weekend. We don't have classes during the weekend, only club activities." Said Misty, pulling out four cards from her pocket.

"Here are your schedules; I bumped into Miss Elesa earlier. And she told me to give them to you." Explained Misty.

Misty was right, there were no lessons on weekends, only club activities.

"Do you have any extras of our schedules?" Asked Lyra.

Misty shook her head. "I don't, Miss Elesa only gave me one copy of each. But she said that we could get them from the general office. I wanted to go there just now, but it was already closed. We should go there tomorrow morning."

"We should." Agreed Skyala.

May walked over to the group and nodded. "But first, let's eat."

The others agreed and May placed the boxes of food on the table. Misty had packed four boxes of rice with several side dishes, like fried chicken and vegetable salad. Misty had also taken plastic utensils too.

"Add utensils, plates, bowls and other stuff needed in the kitchen to the list." Said Lyra.

Skyala nodded and added those to her list before keeping them in her bag. Misty opened all of the plastic containers and set their covers aside. Lyra washed the forks and spoons before handing them out. The four sat down and ate their dinner while discussing about what they need to buy for the dorm.

After dinner, May washed the utensils and containers as they might need them in the future. The others proceed to unpack their clothes and other stuff. Misty placed their bathing things in the bathroom neatly. Skyala set up a charging point for them to charge their laptops and phones. Skyala then proceeded to set up a hidden camera using her laptop, while Lyra helped her unpack. None of them really brought a lot of clothing. Even Lyra and Skyala who were the ones that often brought a lot of clothes for a mission. This was because; they had planned to go shopping so that they would have clothes that wouldn't stand out too much.

"Guys, we have so much stuff to buy. We probably need a car to help is carry stuff." Said May.

"That's not a problem. Gramps lent us a car to use, so I can drive us there." Said Lyra.

Lyra was the only one out of the five that could drive, as she was the only one who had a driving license. Kenny, May, Skyala and Misty couldn't take the test yet as the four of them have yet to turn 16, which is the legal age for driving. Skyala will turn 16 in a few months, but unfortunately she can't take the test before her birthday. After another hour, they had finished unpacking and May went to shower first. Skyala was still setting up the camera and they had already put up an aura barrier around their dorm. After fifteen minutes, May came out and Lyra went to take her own bath. May was dressed in a simple red tee with black shorts and she sat beside Skyala.

"How is it going?" Asked May?

"I'm almost finished." Yawned Skyala.

Misty was currently boiling water, and handed Skyala some warm water to keep her awake until she took her bath. Lyra came out from the bathroom ten minutes later, dressed in a sleeved white night dress and her hair let down. Misty quickly took a shower while Skyala shut down her laptop after installing the camera. Misty came out ten minutes later dressed in a yellow shirt with blue shorts. Skyala grabbed her clothes and went to shower. The other three went about doing some other stuff that would keep their dorm protected. Misty kept their laptops in their respective cupboards, well hidden behind their clothes. Lyra and May were putting up a soundproof barrier using their aura powers, so that sound waves couldn't travel outside their dorm. This is done to ensure that they won't be eavesdropped on so easily. Skyala came our fifteen minutes later, with her messy strawberry blond hair. Skyala handed May her towel, which was placed on the washing line to dry. Skyala proceeded to comb her messy hair.

The middle of the dorm which had the mini kitchen, a fridge, the washing machine and an overhead fan. The clothing lines were placed below the fan, so that the clothes would dry quicker. Misty had checked the fridge earlier and it was empty, save for several bottles of water.

"Guys, we might not have enough supplies to last us till Saturday. We might need to have a supermarket run tomorrow." Said Misty, worriedly.

Lyra walked over to Misty, who was at the mini kitchen. "You're right; we could go right after lessons. We only have classes until 1.30pm. We should only buy things from the supermarket; we can buy the other stuff during the weekends."

"I'm fine with it." Shrugged May.

"Me too." Said Skyala.

"So we're all agreed on this." Said Misty.

The other three nodded in response. "So we'll meet back here after classes to change and put down our stuff. We'll probably leave at 2.15pm." Said Lyra.

After talking a bit more about tomorrow's plans, the girls for ready for bed. Within half an hour the girls had already drifted off the dream land.

* * *

The next morning...  
A loud alarm ran through the dorm. It was Misty's alarm clock. The alarm clock showed 6.25am. Misty and Lyra were woken up by the noise while Skyala and May still slept soundly.

Lyra picked out her clothes while Misty went to shower. Lyra picked out a white tank top with a jean skirt and jean jacket as well as a pair of light blue ribbon heels. Misty came out ten minutes later in her sleepwear. Misty always had a bath first before changing into her clothes later on. Misty proceeded to wake Skyala and May up while Lyra took her bath. Lyra came out 20 minutes later fully dressed and her hair let down. Skyala went to shower and Lyra helped Misty pick out her outfit. Misty chose a pair of black shorts and Lyra suggested that she match it with a yellow hoodie. On her feet Misty wore a pair of blue diamond sandals. Misty also brought along a sweater in her bag. Skyala wore an aquamarine minidress with skinny jeans and black pumps. May on the other hand wore a sleeveless red halter dress with shorts sewn on the inside, a dark blue sweater and black sneakers.

Lyra glanced at her digital watch, which showed 7.03am. Nimbasa and Hearthome had the same time zone, but oddly different seasons. So there was no need to set her watch to a different time.

"Guys, let's go grab some breakfast. Then, we'll go to the general office to get our locker numbers as well as extra schedules." Said Lyra.

"I'll text Kenny and say that we're meeting up in a few minutes." Said Skyala, not looking up from her phone.

The four met up with Kenny in the hallway that led to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was smack dab in the middle of the school; it was the only place that connecting the dorms and academic buildings. The five made their way to the cafeteria. Kenny wore a dark blue jumper with jeans and brown sneakers. The cafeteria was still empty as classes don't start until 8.30am. So most people only grab breakfast at 8. They each grabbed a plate and filled each plate with something different, so that they would have a variety of food. The group had a simple but delicious breakfast, before heading to the general office. The lady on duty gave them extra copies of their schedules as well as their locker numbers. Everything that they would need can be found in their lockers. They headed to find their lockers which the found after looking for ten minutes. All their lockers were beside each other's. Misty opened her locker and found all the books that she would need placed neatly. The locker itself was brightly painted, actually all of them were. So Misty decided not to decorate it, most of the students chose not to decorate the outside apparently. The others too decided not to decorate their lockers.

"What's your first class?" Asked Kenny.

"English for me and Misty." Was May's reply, I nodded along.

"Lyra and I have math." Replied Skyala.

"I have Chemistry." Said Kenny.

_** "So we will have separate homerooms, Lyra and Skyala are in the same class. So are May and I. Kenny will be on his own." Said Misty.**_

**_"This is most likely the case." Replied Lyra._**

**_"We're still early you know." Sighed Kenny._**

**_"How about we get to our classes early, so that we can spy on our targets earlier." Suggested Skyala._**

The others agreed and set off for their respective classrooms.

* * *

In class 4-7, Skyala and Lyra's class...  
4-7's homeroom teacher, Miss Roxanne, was surprised that a student was so early. Lyra and Skyala introduced themselves to Miss Roxanne. Miss Roxanne told the two that she didn't assign seats for the class during homeroom. Almost none of the teachers who taught the class never appointed seats of everyone. So they were free to choose their seats. Skyala and Lyra chose the seats beside the window, directly behind their targets. They had managed to hack into the school's system, the previous night, and get the seating information of their targets. Although the several classes didn't have fixed seating plans, the teachers still submitted a rough plan where the students would usually sit. Most of the students only started to come into class at about 8.20am. Skyala spotted their targets and nudged Lyra. At the same time Miss Roxanne signaled for the two girls to stand next to her. They would probably need to introduce themselves to the class later on.

Skyala and Lyra went up to Miss Roxanne and stood beside her. Miss Roxanne got the class to quiet down, before speaking.

"Class, today we have two new students that have temporarily transferred to our school under the "Gifted Talents' Program". A program between our school and Nimbasa High. Let's have them introduce themselves shall we?" Said Miss Roxanne.

"I'm Lyra Oak, I major in music." Smiled Lyra.

"I'm Skyala Oak, I major in science." Said Skyala.

"Thank you girls, please return to your own seats. I'll ask one of the students to give you a tour of the school; you will be excused for the next hour of classes." Said Miss Roxanne.

Miss Roxanne proceeded to go through some admin stuff with the other students. This lasted for about fifteen minutes until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Girls, this is Ethan Berlitz and Sky Danner. They'll be the ones showing you around the school." Said Miss Roxanne, handing out hall passes for the four.

Lyra and Skyala nodded. They followed the two boys out of class.

_**"They are awfully quiet." Murmmered Lyra.**_

_**"They are quite not what I expected them to be." Replied Skyala.**_

_**"Let's just observe them as we go." Said Lyra.**_

Skyala didn't nod neither did she respond to Lyra's statement. Skyala was being careful not to nod, as they were having conversations inside their heads. It would seem that she was crazy if she nodded her head if no one was saying anything, it would cause others to have suspicions if she did that. Lyra turned her attention back to the school tour.

"And this is our indoor battlefields, we have more outside and upstairs. This is usually used when it is raining outside and for tournaments." Explained Sky.

"Do you have annual tournaments?" Asked Lyra.

"Actually we do, there is one coming up in a few weeks. Prelims start tomorrow. It's an annual affair, everyone is involved. There is a students' tournament and a teachers' tournament." Replied Ethan.

"I see, so it's compulsory." Said Skyala.

"Yup, everyone is required to participate. The tournament is hosted by the principal." Said Sky.

"Do you guys have tournaments back in your school?" Asked Ethan.

"We do, we have four every year, one for single, double, triple and mixed battles." Replied Lyra.

"We only single and double battles." Said Ethan.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end an hour. Lyra and Skyala were surprised; an hour had passed by so quickly.

"What lesson is it?" Asked Skyala.

"Battles." Replied Ethan.

"We have the same lesson as the other levels right?" Asked Lyra.

"Yup, battles and gym are the only classes that have a mixture of students from different levels." Replied Sky.

"We are using the battlefield on the top most floor." Said Ethan, leading the group to the staircase.

They were currently on the third floor, so one more level to go. When they arrived at the field, several students were already. Lyra could spot Kenny amongst the students, but she failed to spot May and Misty. Skyala nudged Lyra when she spotted May and Misty coming in through the doors.

Ethan nudged Lyra when their teachers Mr Brawly and Miss Cynthia arrived. The two teachers got the class to quiet down, before proceeding with the lesson.

"I'm sure that all of you know that the preliminary round for the upcoming battle tournament starts tomorrow. And I know that we have some new students, why don't we have watch them have a battle,, to test their battle ability." Said Mr Brawly.

"First up, Miss Oak." Said Miss Cynthia.

Four heads turned to her and Miss Cynthia sweat dropped. "Eldest Oak."

Lyra shrugged and stepped up into the field, while the other three snickered. There would always be confusions as to which Oak teachers were referring to. That often caused very funny situations.

"Who would like to be her opponent?" Asked Mr Brawly?

Ethan raised his hand and murmurs came from the class. "She'll never win; Ethan is one of the most powerful trainers in our school."

"Come on up, Ethan. Only one Pokemon can be used. No substitutions are allowed." Said Mr Brawly.

"Let's go Beautifly!" Said Lyra, throwing Beautifly's Pokeball into the air.

Beautifly emerged from the Pokeball with pink flower petals surrounding her. Lyra had obviously put seals on Beautifly's Pokeball. Ethan rolled his eyes before making his choice.

"Come on out Typhlosion!" Said Ethan.

Ethan's Typhlosion gave a loud roar when it came out of it's Pokeball.

"Ethan's gonna win this. He does have a type advantage after all." Said Ash.

"Don't be too sure, Lyra is pretty tough too. I'm sure she has a couple of tricks up her sleeve for dealing with Pokémon that have a type advantage against hers." Retorted Misty.

"Can the two of you keep quiet?" Hissed Skyala.

Misty sent a glare towards Ash, as if telling him to keep quiet.

"Please begin!" Said Mr Brawly.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower." Said Ethan.

"Dodge it, use pyschic." Said Lyra.

Beautifly dodged the flamethrower attack and lifted Typhlosion up using its psychic attack.

"Use flamethrower upwards." Said Ethan.

"Spin!" Said Lyra.

Beautifly started spinning creating a tornado with fire sparks flowing downwards slowly. Several gasps could be heard from the crowd.

"Throw him!" Said Lyra.

Beautifly sent Typhlosion smacking into the ground. Typhlosion stood up slowly, regaining its balance.

"Are you alright Typhlosion?" Asked Ethan.

Typhlosion gave a cry in response, saying yes. Ethan smiled and ordered Typhlosion to use flame wheel.

"Let's finish this with Flame wheel!" Said Ethan.

"No way, Hydro Pump Beautifly!" Said Lyra gleefully.

Time had literally stopped when Lyra ordered her Beautifly to use Hydro Pump. Beautifly sent a strong pump of water from its mouth towards the incoming Typhlosion. Due to sudden contact with water, the flaming barrier disappeared and sent Typhlosion flying into the wall rendering it unconscious.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle; Beautifly and Lyra win this battle." Said Mr Brawly.

Ethan smiled as he returned Typhlosion to its Pokeball. "You did great buddy, have a good rest."

"Well done Lyra. Not many people can beat Ethan, you know. How did your Beautifly learn Hydro Pump?" Asked Miss Cynthia.

"Actually my Beautifly was crossbred from a male Masquerain and a female Beautifly. Since Masquerain knows Hydro Pump it should be right that it's child be able to learn it as well." Replied Lyra, with Beautifly sitting on her head. **[1]**

"Well, it is still a unique combination I must say. I have never seen a Beautifly use Hydro Pump before. It's very rare that a Beautifly gets to learn a move like Hydro Pump." Shrugged Mr Brawly.

"You're right, it's rare. But not impossible." Smiled Lyra.

Lyra smiled and went back to her friends. This time Misty came up onto the field and Ash followed her. The two stood on opposing sides of the field. Misty unclipped a lure ball from her belt, while Ash pulled out a pokéball from his hoodie pocket. Misty smiled lightly and threw her Pokéball. An energetic Corsola jumped onto the ground. Ash smirked and threw his own pokéball, out came a Bayleef.

"Please begin!" Said Mr Brawly.

"Bayleef, use razor leaf." Said Ash.

"Shoot them down with spike cannon!" said Misty.

Corsala's horns glowed white, and white spikes were released. The spikes hit Bayleef's razor leaf attack head on, sending them back to Bayleef.

Taking advantage of the situation, Misty ordered her Corsala to use blizzard. Corsola blew and icy cold breath the extra wind power sending the razor leaf attack back and hitting Bayleed in the face. Due to the strong blizzard wind, Bayleef was sent flying back, smashing into the wall. Due to the cold temperature and strong impact, Bayleef had fainted.

"Bayleef is unable to battle, Corsola wins." Said Mr Brawly.

Ash smiled sadly and returned Bayleef to its pokéball, Misty did the same. Skyala and Sky came onto the field next.

"_If her friends are that strong, I shouldn't underestimate her as well." Thought Sky._

Skyala released her Delcatty and Sky released his Gabite.

"Please begin!" Said Mr Brawly.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" said Sky.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" said Skyala.

Delcatty dodged Gabite's Dragon Claw and swung its tail and which narrowly missed Gabite who managed to evade the Iron Tail attack.

"Gabite use dig!" said Sky.

Gabite used its claws to dig a hole and disappeared into it.

"Delcatty, be careful. We don't know where it'll appear." Said Skyala.

Delcatty meowed and Skyala felt the ground rumble. "Delcatty use Iron Tail on the ground!"

Delcatty used Iron Tail to jump up to avoid Gabite's attack.

"Use Assist!" said Skyala.

Delcatty let out a gust of silver wind that threw Gabite back briefly.

"Gabite use Dragon Claw!" said Sky.

"Delcatty, stop him with Bilzzard." Said Skyala.

Gabite managed to land a hit on Delcatty, before the latter recovered enough to use a Bilzzard attack.

"Use protect." Said Sky calmly.

Skyala gritted her teeth. "Delcatty use Assist!"

"Gabite use Dragon Claw!" said Sky.

Delcatty's Assist turned out to be Leaf Blade. The two attacks collided and when the smoke cleared, both Gabite and Delcatty lay on the floor unconscious.

"Both Delcatty and Gabite are unable to battle; this battle ends in a draw." Said Mr Brawly.

Skyala held out Delcatty's Pokéball, "You were great out there, have a good rest."

"Good job Gabite, have a good rest." Said Sky, returning Gabite into its Pokéball.

Skyala returned to the other Oaks and Kenny came up onto the field. Drew followed suit and stood opposite of Kenny.

"Don't worry; Sky is one of the best battlers in the school. A draw is pretty good too." Whispered Misty.

"I'm not mad because of a draw, but how he managed to corner me during the battle. It's like he could read my moves." Replied Skyala.

Lyra nudged the two, she pointed to Ethan who was holding a video camera.

"_**Ethan is videoing our battles, what should we do?" Asked May?**_

No one replied to May, but instead focused on Kenny and Drew's battle. They didn't want to distract Kenny during his battle, but it was something to worry about.

"Let's go Roserade!" Said Drew.

"Skarmory, you're up!" Said Kenny.

"Please begin!" said Mr Brawly.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf." Said Drew.

"Air Cutter." Said Kenny.

Skarmory's Air Cutter sent Roserade's Magical Leaf back and sent Roserade flying back.

"Use Metal Sound!" Said Kenny.

Lyra, May, Misty and Skyala instinctively put on a pair of headphones, Kenny often used such moves in his battles and it had become a habit for them. Skarmory flapped its wings and a horrible sound was heard. Drew and his Roserade covered their ears as did everyone else, Kenny took this chance to attack.

"Skarmory use Sky Attack!" said Kenny.

Skarmory glowed white and flew towards Roserade with its wings still producing that horrible sound. Roserade was sent flying towards the wall and fell unconscious.

Mr Brawly shuddered, having not recovered from the Metal Sound attack. "Roserade is unable to battle; the match goes to Kenny and Skarmory."

Mr Brawly and Miss Cynthia stared at Kenny curiously, as did many students. Is this student really a coordinator?

"I must say that I'm very impressed by your battle skills, it is not often you see such skills from a coordinator." Said Miss Cynthia.

"_Crap, I must have been too harsh." Thought Kenny._

"Well, I come from a family of battlers. I'm one of the few coordinators in the family, so I train with a lot of trainers." Said Kenny.

It wasn't really a lie, it was true though. Most of the people with the Oak name are trainers, Kenny and May were the few exceptions to that. So Kenny and May did train with mostly trainers. Kenny returned to where the others were and May stepped onto the battlefield. Dawn volunteered to be her opponent.

"Swellow, time to take the stage!" Said May.

"It's your turn Ambipom." Said Dawn. **[2]**

"Battle begin!" Said Mr Brawly.

"Ambipom, use swift!" said Dawn.

"Swellow use Agility to dodge it. Then use double-wing attack." Said May.

Swellow used its ability to dodge Ambipom's swift, before multiplying itself with double team. Swellow's wings glowed as it the other copies and charged towards Ambipom. Ambipom in a panic started hittng the copies with its tail, but didn't manage to hit the real one. The real Swellow charged into Ambipom sending it back, before doing to a cartwheel to prevent itself from crashing into the wall.

"Hyper beam!" Said May.

"Thunderbolt!" Said Dawn.

"Use agility to do dodge it followed by Mirror Move!" Said May. **[3]**

Swellow dodged the thunderbolt and Swellow created a black portal that sent Thunderbolt back to its attacker. Ambipom was hit by the thunderbolt and lay on the floor unconscious. **[4]**

"Ambipom is unable to battle, the match goes to May and Swellow." Said Mr Brawly.

The battle ended just in time as the bell rang shortly after.

"Remember to report to your respective battlefields after lunch tomorrow, the preliminaries for the upcoming tournament start tomorrow, more information about the tournament can be found outside the general office notice board." Said Miss Cynthia, before dismissing the class for lunch.

Lyra, Skyala, Kenny, May and Misty headed out the arena and headed to their lockers before heading to the cafeteria. Ethan, Dawn, Sky, Ash and Drew followed them and headed to their own lockers.

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here; you can review this chapter if you like. You can submit a review for the next chapter along with this chapter.**

**Some points to take note:**

**[1] – Beautifly cannot legitimately learn Hydro Pump in the games, even through breeding. I've tried it but no success, so this part is made up.**

**[2] – I prefer Ambipom to be on Dawn's team.**

**[3] – Swellow can legitimately learn Mirror Move through breeding.**

**[4] – I'm using the description that is used for Sigilyph when it uses Mirror Move.**

**Anyway, continue reading the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was pretty busy with school. To make it up to the readers, I'll upload two chapters today. **

_**Telepathy **_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

After lunch, Lyra headed to the school garden. She needed to head to the chemistry lab for her practical chemistry class, and the chemistry labs were at the other side of the campus and the only way to get there was to cut through the garden. Even thought Lyra isn't a science major, she needed to go for classes like Pratical chemistry and Pratical physics, as these were compulsory subjects. Lyra's Espeon walked beside her. All of a sudden, Espeon gave a cry. She had sensed someone; Lyra sensed someone's aura too. **[1]** It had been following her ever since she left the cafeteria.

"I know, you're there." Said Lyra, not turning around.

"You sure a smart to find out that someone was following you." Said a voice.

Lyra turned around only to find Ethan grinning at her.

Lyra folded her arms, "What do you want, I still need to get to my class."

"Impatient aren't you, well I'll get straight to the point. Meet me tonight at the rooftop after dinner." Said Ethan, staring right into Lyra's eyes.

"What for?" Asked Lyra?

Ethan looked down for a while, "I need your help. It's important."

"Alright." Said Lyra, her eyes narrowing.

"Thank you, but please don't tell anyone about our meeting tonight." Said Ethan, as he gave a sigh of relief.

Lyra stared at Ethan before nodding. With that, Lyra left for the chemistry lab with Ethan following her. Lyra wondered for a moment why he was following her, until she realized that Ethan was in all her classes or rather she was in all of his classes. Lyra returned Espeon into its Pokéball, since she couldn't bring them into the chemistry lab. Lyra took out her door card; it's a key to open the doors to the computer labs, music rooms and other special rooms. Every student has one, so that they wouldn't be late for class if their classes took place in special rooms. But if students wanted to use those rooms after school, they would have to inform the General Office about it and book the room for a certain time slot.

Lyra looked for her name on the paper pasted on the board. She groaned inwardly when she saw her name next to Ethan's.

Ethan gave her a grin. "Looks like we're partners."

Lyra rolled her eyes and walked to her seat with Ethan following her. Lyra could hear a few girls complaining that she was Ethan's partner. Lyra could feel someone glaring at her. Lyra groaned inwardly.

_**"I'm stuck with Ethan as my partner for Pratical Chemistry. Not that it's bad that I can keep an eye on him, it's just that I can feel people glaring at me because of this." Said Lyra, through telepathy.**_

**_"You're not the only one. I'm stuck with grass head for Physics." Said May._**

**_"Ash is horrible in History, I was asked to sit beside him so that I can help him. His fangirls aren't helping!" Replied Misty._**

**_"I'm supposed to help Dawn in math, it doesn't help that I'm seated at the front. I can't keep an eye on her properly in if I sit in front, and not to mention next to Dawn. Her fanboys aren't making the situation any better." Sighed Kenny._**

**_"My situation is kind of different, Sky picked me to be his partner for Oral Communication class. Needless to say I was pretty surprised, I'm not sure what he's up to. I can't read his aura, it's so foggy. It's kind of like he has lots of inner conflicts." Said Skyala._**

The five Oaks cut their mental conversations when the bell rang and their teacher Ms Gardenia entered the lab. But what Skyala said gave Lyra something to ponder about, but Lyra sent those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the lesson. Miss Gardenia started to explain the experiment that they were going to do. They would be testing for the reactivity of metals. Miss Gardenia handed out the worksheet that they needed to complete within a hour, they needed to get the answers to questions by doing the experiments. Lyra put on a pair safety goggles as did many other students including Ethan. Lyra read the question carefully and took out a pencil to make notes and a pen to write her answers.

* * *

Question:  
Metal X displaces Y from an aqueous solution of metal hydroxide Y. Another metal W is able to displace X from its metal hydroxide solution.

a) What will be formed when metal W is added to a solution of Y?

b) Hence, determine the reactivity of the three metals. And explain weather the three metals are able to react with water and acid.

c) Using the above results determine the identity of the three metals.

* * *

Lyra took a test tube and poured a bit of solution Y, and adding a piece o metal X later on. Lyra watched the test tube carefully and picked up her pencil to make some notes. Miss Gardenia was impressed by how Lyra handled the test tube and the reacting reagents. The others were also impressed by her skill in handling the liquids. Lyra set the test tube that she was holding on a test tube holder and pulled another empty test tube. She poured solution X into the empty test tube before adding a piece of metal W. Lyra set the test tube into the test tube holder and picked up the first test tube. Lyra shook the test tube for a while before checking for any changes.

Lyra picked up her pen and wrote her answer down. After writing her answer for the first test tube, she set it back and picked up the second one and repeated the same process.

Ethan snuck a glance at Lyra while she was doing her experiment. He had to admit that she indeed knew what she was doing. Ethan shook his head and went back to doing his own experiment. Ethan saw Lyra taking a seat on her chair as she worked on the last question. Lyra took a look at the list that they were given, and read it carefully before moving her pen. Following her lead, Ethan took looked at his own list. Ethan sighed, chemistry was never his best subject he thought that the chemistry during his first two years were hard, but the last two years of chemistry were even harder.

Lyra caught Ethan staring at her; she gave him a smile before pointing to the list, as if giving him a hint. Lyra stood up and walked past him to wash the equipment that she had used earlier. Ten minutes later, Miss Gardenia was asking everybody to hand in their worksheets and wash the equipment. The washing of equipment and handing up of worksheets took fifteen minutes, and Miss Gardenia dismissed the class when the bell rang.

Lyra quickly headed back to her dorm, she needed to be quick since the dorms were at the other side of the campus, away from the chemistry labs. She headed back to her dorm and found Skyala waiting for her.

"Misty and May aren't back yet." Said Skyala.

Lyra nodded and set her bag down on her bed. Lyra decided to change clothes, since she was just in the chemistry lab. She didn't want to wear clothes that might have been splashed with chemicals. Lyra chose a black tank top with a silver translucent top, 3/4 jeans and a white mini skirt. She also changed into a pair of pink sneakers. Just as Lyra left her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, Misty and May came into the room. Lyra picked up her bag while Misty and May left some of their stuff behind. Lyra pulled out the car keys from her bag and the four girls headed to the parking lot. Kenny decided not to go, he decided to go and explore the school instead. He thought that he might be able to find a place for their Pokemon to train in secret.

The girls found their car; it was a silver seven seater car. Misty and May got into the back seats while Skyala got into the front seat beside the driver's seat. Skyala and Lyra handed Misty and May their bags, so that their bags wouldn't get in the way. Skyala was setting up the GPS while Lyra started the car. Lyra followed directions from the GPS and drove to Hearthome Mall. Lyra parked the car in the car park and Misty grabbed a trolley. The girls headed to the supermarket which had an entrance that was directly connected to the car park.

"What should we buy first?" Asked Misty.

"Let's get the food later; we'll get the other stuff first." Said Skyala.

The others agreed and Misty pushed the trolley to the soap powder and detergent row. They need them to wash clothes. They also picked out tissue paper, eating utensils and Pokémon food before heading to the food section.

"We should buy some instant noodles in case we're hungry in the middle of the night or we don't want to go out for dinner." Said Skyala.

The girls picked out six different packets of noodles and headed to get some sweets and biscuits.

"Girls, we shouldn't get so many snacks. They can be there to help keep us awake while we're doing homework, but not eating them as a meal." Said Lyra.

In the end, they took two packs of sweets and three packs of oat biscuits. They also took a few bottles of drinks before heading to the counter to pay for their purchasers.

* * *

Later that night... Lyra's POV  
The girls had returned and finished unpacking their purchases. May and Misty lay on their beds resting while Skyala was washing the dirty clothes. Lyra glanced at the clock before, picking up her bag.

"I'll be heading to the library to do my work. I need to borrow materials from there. I won't be joining you guys for dinner." Said Lyra.

"I see, would you like us to bring food back for you?" Asked Misty?

"Sure, thanks." Said Lyra, as she left the room.

It wasn't a lie that Lyra had homework to do in the library. She needed to do map work for her geography class, which she had missed because Sky and Ethan had showed her and Skyala around the school during the lesson, her teacher said that she could borrow the maps from the library. Lyra decided to do her homework before going to meet Ethan. Lyra walked into the library and approached the librarian.

The librarian smiled when Lyra approached her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow some maps for my homework." Said Lyra.

"I see, can I have your name and your teacher's name?" Asked the librarian?

"Lyra Oak, I'm in Miss Erika's class." Replied Lyra, looking at her schedule for her teacher's name.

The librarian checked for Lyra's name and smiled. "Hold on for a moment, while I get your materials."

She disappeared into the room behind her; she emerged from it a minute later. She handed the map to Lyra. "Here you go, but please take care of it. And return it when you're done."

"I will thank you." Smiled Lyra.

Lyra picked out a table and opened up the map and placed her bag on the chair. She took out her homework and started on it. Lyra gave a yawn by the time she had finished her work. She glanced at the library clock, it showed 7.47pm. Lyra folded the map and packed up her stuff.

"Thanks for the map." Said Lyra, handing the map back to the librarian.

"No problem, thanks for returning it." Replied the librarian, leaving to keep the map.

Lyra left the library and headed to the school's rooftop. The rooftop was a place that every student could go to, some preferred to study there rather than in the library. Some students stayed there during lunch doing work or hanging out with their friends.

When Lyra reached the rooftop she got a surprise. It wasn't what she had expected it to be. She thought that the rooftop had a few tables and chairs for students to sit at. But she was wrong, the rooftop was huge. It had picnic tables for students to do their work and eat at the same time. An area for plants and flowers managed by the gardening club and a nice spot for star gazing. Lyra stared at the sky and smiled. It was nice seeing the stars out.

"You like it here?" Asked a voice?

Lyra knew that it was Ethan as she was able to sense his aura.

"I do, I love looking at the stars." Replied Lyra, setting her bag down on one of the tables.

Lyra walked towards the edge and gazed at the stars. Ethan followed her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Lyra, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing really, just wanted to meet you." Grinned Ethan, giving Lyra a peck on the cheek.

Lyra retaliated by smacking him away and giving the boy a glare.

"Why can't handle a bit of PDA?" Asked Ethan?

"Not when it's coming from someone like you." Retorted Lyra coldly.

"Aww, going cold now are we?" Said Ethan mysteriously.

"This guys is testing my limits." Thought Lyra.

Just as Lyra was thinking something jumped behind her and grabbed her, making her unable to move. Ethan grinned and Lyra realized that a large Pokémon was holding her. Lyra noticed that a Garchomp was holding onto her like she was a hostage.

Lyra glared at Ethan. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Just a little game to warm things up." Smirked Ethan.

"So this is all a game to you, what about all of the people you've hurt." Retorted Lyra, she was glad that no one was around other than them.

"I don't care about them." Laughed Ethan coldly.  
_  
"You're lying, you do care about them. So why are you doing this?" Thought Lyra, after reading his aura.  
_  
"Look, I don't want to fight you. Please turn yourself into the police." Said Lyra.

"You have no choice but to fight me, whether you like it or not. Garchomp!" Said Ethan.

Ethan's Garchomp tightened its grip on Lyra, Garchomp's sharp claws managed to scratch Lyra's neck.

"Seeing as this is our first meeting as spies, I'll let you and your friends off. But I'll not hesitate to attack the next time we meet." Said Ethan, breaking the silence.

Ethan motioned for his Garchomp to release me before leaving the rooftop. Lyra fell onto the ground while staring at the retreating back of Ethan. Lyra touched her neck and found that it was wet. Garchomp had probably scratched her earlier. Lyra picked up her bag and left the rooftop. She released her Espeon who walked beside her, after seeing its trainer's bruise.

Lyra smiled and patted her Espeon. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

When Lyra opened the door, the others came up to her frantically. Misty noticed Lyra's bruise and helped Lyra to her bed after the latter had nearly collapsed after walking in.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back after two hours. We went to the library, but the librarian said you already left. Where were you?" Asked Kenny?

Misty cleaned and applied medicine in Lyra's wound, before putting a band aid. Skyala handed Lyra some water while May put her bag on the table.

"I met Ethan on the rooftop and he attacked me." Said Lyra.

"Why did you go to the rooftop in the first place?" Asked May?

"He asked me to meet him there before class started; he said that he had something important to tell me. I read his aura at that time and he was sincere. But in the end he attacked me." Replied Lyra.

"Will you be alright to attend class tomorrow?" Asked Skyala?

"I'll be fine; I want to keep an eye on him again. There's seems to be more than what meets the eye." Replied Lyra.

May handed Lyra a container containing three slices of pizza and a cup of strawberry milkshake. "You should be hungry by now, especially after that."

"Yeah, eat your dinner first. Then take your bath before going to sleep. Anyway, I have to get back to my dorm. It's nearing our curfew." Said Kenny.

Skyala opened the door for him and Kenny's Umbreon followed its trainer out. Lyra started eating her dinner while thinking about her "talk"/encounter with Ethan. He had been really different from when she was showing her around the school. If he had wanted to attack her, he could have done it during lunch, but did he choose to attack her at night? Lyra sipped her milkshake and thought about it. She patted Espeon who was lying on her bed. After finishing her food, Lyra grabbed her sleepwear and went to shower. After showering, she packed her bag for class tomorrow. Skyala handed Lyra the hairdryer, so that she could dry her hair. Skyala took Lyra's clothes and placed them with the other dirty clothes. Misty helped change Lyra's band aid to a new one. After all that was done, Lyra collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning...  
Lyra was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She stood up groggily and saw Misty feeding their Pokémon. None of their Pokémon were really large, but they had to take turns eating so that they won't take up so much space.

"You're awake, feeling better?" Asked Misty.

Misty was dressed in a cobalt blue tank top with a sky blue translucent top, 3/4 jeans and blue sneakers. She was currently feeding Lyra's Pokémon, the other Pokémon have already eaten.

"Yeah, anyway did anything else happen last night?" Asked Lyra.

"We've checked the place, but nothing seemed out of place." Said Misty.

Misty helped Lyra remove her band aid and saw that the bruise wasn't that red anymore.

"You can't wear a band aid, people will wonder what happened." Said Misty.

"Can you cover it with some cream?" Asked Lyra.

"I can do that, but you can't keep doing that every day you know." Said Misty.

"Just for today and tomorrow I suppose, until the bruise is less visible. How is wish Leaf were here, she could heal me!" Said Lyra. **[2]**

Just then, Misty slapped her forehead. "How could I forget? We can get Skyala's Leafeon to heal you; we could also use your Milotic or May's Chimecho." **[3]**

"I suppose that could work." Said Lyra.

"I'll go get Skyala and May." Said Misty.

Misty walked over to the other side of the dorm, calling them over. Skyala is Lyra roommate but she had gone over there to sleep last night so that she wouldn't disturb Lyra. The dorm could fit four people; there were two beds at each side of the dorm. Misty was feeding the Pokémon when Lyra woke up. Their Pokémon slept in the middle of the dorm; luckily not many of their Pokémon were really large, so most of them could sleep in the dorms. Some of their Pokemon like Blastoise, Milotic, Meganium, Kingdra, Skarmory, Serperior, Emploeon, Seaking, Staraptor, Starmie and Blaziken had to live in a special part of the school, where a Nurse Joy would take care of them as they were either too big or needed to live in water.

May and Skyala walked over with their Glaceon and Leafeon following them. Lyra's Espeon and Misty's Vapoureon also came over to Lyra's bed.

"Morning Lyra, feeling better?" Asked May?

Lyra nodded and Skyala's Leafeon sat on her lap with its tail touching her bruise. Leafeon glowed a warm pale green, using its Synthesis attack. Lyra's bruise mark gradually disappeared until it was completely gone.

"Thanks Leafeon." Giving the said Pokemon a hug.

Lyra patted her Espeon's head and the latter jumped onto the former's lap.

"Anyways, you better shower now. Kenny will be waiting for us to eat breakfast." Said Skyala.

Lyra nodded and Espeon sat on the floor with the other eeveelutions while its trainer went to bathe. Lyra came out of the bath twenty minutes later. She was wearing a baby pink shirt with a black pleated skirt, a jean jacket and silver ribbon heels. She blew her hair dry using the hairdryer and combed her hair. Lyra decided to let her hair down and pinned it to the side with a sakura hair pin.

"How do I look?" Asked Lyra?

"You look great, come on let's meet up with Kenny." Said May.

The four of them returned their eeveelutions and picked up their respective book bags. Misty and May went to their side of the dorm to lock the door while Skyala and Lyra did the same for the side. They met up with Kenny in the cafeteria; he had already found a seat for them. The girls went to get their breakfast, which consisted of waffles with different kinda of toppings. Fruits for Misty, maple syrup and butter for Lyra, chocolate syrup for Skyala and chocolate ice cream for May. Kenny opted for pancakes and sausage. Lyra groaned inwardly when she saw Ethan and others approach them.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asked Dawn?

"Not at all." Replied Misty, giving a shrug and resisting the urge to slap Ethan for what he had done to Lyra yesterday.

Breakfast was pretty quiet other than Dawn and May exchanging coordinating tips, with Kenny and Drew occasionally joining the conversation. The ten of them got up and headed to their classes when the bell rang. Throughout breakfast, Ethan kept sneaking glances at Lyra's neck.

Ethan, Sky, Lyra and Skyala headed for their English class. Drew, May, Misty and Ash headed for their math lesson. Dawn and Kenny went for their history class. Skyala kept her distance from the two boys, by walking behind Lyra. They entered the class and met their teacher, Miss Ivy.

"Welcome Miss Oak! Please take your seats next to Sky and Ethan!" She said.

Lyra and Skyala nodded. Lyra sat next to Ethan and Skyala sat next to Sky. They waited for the rest of the class to come in to start the lesson. Miss Ivy asked the class to take out their vocabulary practice test book. She assigned four exercises for the class to do for the lesson. Skyala took out her pen and started doing the practice exercises. Lyra didn't look at Ethan, but rather concentrated on her work.

* * *

Meanwhile with May, Drew, Misty and Ash...  
The four of them were sitting at the same table doing their math worksheet. Their textbooks and calculators were in the table. Their math teacher, Mr Lucian wasn't around. But they were given worksheets to do, in normal times Ash and Drew would have given their work to the fangirls to do, well mostly Drew anyway. But there was a relief teacher taking over the class and they would have to hand up their worksheets by the end of the lesson.

"I hate math!" Complained Ash.

"Is there a subject you don't hate?" Asked Drew?

Misty and May ignored the two boys and continued with their work.

"Woah, you girls are done?" Asked Ash, twenty minutes later. He still had a long to go in finishing the worksheet.

May nodded and stapled all her work together. Misty did the same and she handed them to the teacher.

"You could have at least let us copy your answers." Whispered Drew.

"In your dreams grass head!" Retorted May.

"We can help you if you like." Said Misty.

"That would be great." Grinned Ash.

Misty explained how to do some of the questions and left the boys to do their own work. When the bell rang, the boys miraculously managed to finish their work on time. When the boys returned, their relief teacher gave them another worksheet as homework. Misty and May shared a look of amusement, as the boys groaned at the mention of homework, and followed the boys for their gym class. May and Misty changed into their gym clothes and went to find Kenny, Lyra and Skyala.

Their gym teacher Crasher Wake gathered the class. "Today's lesson will be a relay race. You will have to complete two kilometers distance. One kilometer run and one kilometer freestyle swim. You can have two Pokémonwith you for the while course, no flying types are allowed, as well as Pokémon that can levitate."

The five Oaks shared a look and picked out their Pokémon. Lyra picked her Milotic and Espeon. Blaziken and Lanturn were May's choices. Misty chose her Starmie and Vapoureon. Kenny chose his Umbreon and Kingdra while Skyala chose her Leafeon and Floatzel. Ash had decided on his Pikachu and Totodile. Drew picked his Absol and Golduck. Ethan chose his Feraligatr and Furret. Sky chose his Herdier and Carracosta. Dawn chose her Piplup and Pachirisu.

The class lined up at the starting line with their first Pokémon beside them. The boys took the lead first, but after 300 meters, the Oak family managed to catch up. They were on par with the Ethan and the others, save for Dawn, who was lacking in stamina as compared to the others. The Oak family had been trained to withstand such distances. Their Pokémon ran beside them, Sky had managed to cross the end point of the running route first. He returned his Herdier and sent out his Carracosta into the water before jumping into the water. Ethan, Drew, Ash, Kenny, May, Misty, Skyala and Dawn followed behind. They released their respective Pokemon and jumped into the water.

Sky had the lead for the first few meters, but Misty, Lyra and Skyala managed to catch up to him. The three of them were fast swimmers. Misty eventually over took Sky at the third lap, as they needed to swim four laps to complete the one kilometer and came out first. Needless to say that Sky was surprised at Misty's speed in the water. He had rarely been beaten in sports especially swimming.

"She's good." Said Sky, referring to Misty.

"They all are." Said Ethan.

_"She's still so fast, especially after what happened yesterday." Thought Ethan._

When the last person had finished, Crasher Wake called them over and praised the class.

"You've certainly improved." Said Crasher Wake.

The bell sound meant that the lesson was over. The gym had a special bell, as classes ended fifteen minutes early so that students can go and shower after gym.

"There goes the bell, please remember to report to your respective battlefields on time for the preliminary battles this afternoon." Said Crasher Wake before he dismissed the class.

The four Oak sisters went to shower and change before meeting up with Kenny. Kenny sent everyone a picture of the battle schedule for this afternoon's preliminary battles. They were all in the same battle arena, Arena B, but different fields.

"I'm at Court B." Said May.

"Mine is Court G." Said Lyra.

"I'm at Court A." Said Misty.

"I'm at Court D, while Kenny is at Court E." Said Skyala.

"I hope we don't battle each other so early in the tournament, it won't be fun." Grinned Kenny.

"Let's back to our dorms." Said Skyala.

"Don't we have lessons after lunch?" Asked May, confused.

"Classes end early every Wednesday, usually the teachers have a meeting. But today, the teachers will be using the time to prepare for the preliminary tournament later. It also gives us more time to plan and rest our Pokémon." Said Skyala.

"No wonder we have extra work today." Said May, referring to the math homework that she and Misty had.

"Yeah, I've more English to do." Said Lyra.

"And I have a History essay to write." Said Kenny, rolling his eyes.

"But first let's get some takeout from the cafeteria." Said Misty.

The five of them headed to the cafeteria and got takeout. They got a box of seafood salad, a tray of sushi, a box of fried rice, a box of fried noodles and five vanilla milkshakes. They headed back to the dorm, and Kenny followed them. They also stopped by the Pokémon Centre to drop off their Pokémon for some treatment, so that they'll be ready for the tournament later.

* * *

At the dorm...  
Misty got out the bowls, forks and spoons while the Lyra and Kenny set up the table. Skyala and May were packing medicines for their Pokémon for the battles later. May and Skyala washed their hands and headed to the dining table.

"Looks good." Grinned Skyala.

"Let's eat!" Said May!

Everyone grabbed a bowl, fork and spoon and took the food that they wanted to eat. Lunch went by pretty quickly, after cleaning up they left the dorm, and locked the door. They five headed to the Pokémon Centre to collect their Pokémon.

"Here you go. Good luck for the tournament." Said Nurse Joy, handing them their respective Pokéballs one by one.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Said Kenny, as they left the room.

The five of them joined many students who were also heading to the battlefields. The five went to find their respective battlefields. Skyala was the first to battle among the five of them. Skyala spotted Ash among the students at Court C. Skyala was up against a girl named Macy, a fire type trainer. Macy chose her Slugma and Skyala chose her Lopunny. The battle ended in less than five minutes, Lopunny was too fast for Slugma. Lopunny hit Slugma with a Water Pulse attack followed by a thunderbolt attack, effectively knocking it out.

Skyala gave a small smile and went to shake hands with her opponent. She still needed to win two more battles. The format of the preliminary tournament was very simple; each trainer had to win three battles. Losing even one battle causes the trainer to exit from the tournament. After the preliminaries comes the main tournament. Only 96 trainers will be able to advance to the main tournament, the list will eventually be narrowed down to 32, kind of like a Pokémon League Tournament. But the real attraction of the tournament is the teacher's tournament, where the teachers are drawn against each other for friendly battles. It's not every day that you get to see your teachers battle against each other.

* * *

Three hours later...  
Skyala smiled as May's Blaziken defeat another trainer's Mawile. It was May's last match, Skyala's last match ended more than half an hour ago. The others were done too, the two of them met up with Kenny, Lyra and Misty at the bleachers. After all of your battles are over, you're allowed to return to our dorms or watch the other matches. The results and battle pairings will be revealed the next day during lunch.

**(A/N: I'm lazy to write out the other battles, so I'm just cutting it short.)  
**  
"The five of us are through to the main tournament, things are sure to get interesting." Grinned Kenny.

"They sure are." Smiled Misty.

Misty inwardly groaned when someone shouted her name. Misty and the others knew that it was Ash and the others.

"You guys are also through to the tournament right?" Asked Ash?

"Yeah." Replied Lyra.

"Good, cause I want to battle you again. You guys are good, it doesn't matter who. But as long as I battle one of you." Said Ash.

"I think that goes for all of us." Said Drew, tossing a rose to May.

May caught it and gives a blank look and Drew rolled his eyes. "It's a gift, I was able to see your battle abilities, and you're pretty good."

May rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but I suppose battling runs in the family."

The other five Oaks gave a laugh.

"Anyway, I better head for my special class." Said Skyala.

"Oh yeah, you guys are here on that "Gifted Talents" program." Said Dawn.

"Don't the rest of you have a class?" Asked Sky?

"All of our classes are in different days." Replied Lyra.

"We'll meet you for dinner then." Said Ethan.

Lyra nodded, although she was surprised at Ethan's statement. If she was surprised, Lyra was able to mask it well. Skyala left the others as she went to her special class, Sky offered to walk her there as he was supposed to meet Mr Roark, the teacher in charge of the special science class. Skyala nodded and left the arena with Sky. The pair walked in silence until Skyala spoke up.

"Did you know that Ethan attacked Lyra?" Blurted Skyala.

Sky was genuinely surprised, and Skyala could tell that from his aura.

"Did he?" Asked Sky?

"Not really, but he did ask his Pokémon to attack her." Replied Skyala, biting her lips.

Skyala had hoped that she wouldn't reveal too much information; Sky could have been faking it just like Ethan did with Lyra. You might lie but your aura never lies, so Skyala was on her guard about asking Sky.

"Why are you doing all this?" Asked Skyala softly.

"I can't tell, but I don't want to fight you. But I have no choice." Replied Sky.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as if looking for an answer from each other. They soon became aware of their surroundings; they had arrived at Skyala's classroom. Sky pawed something into Skyala's hand and entered the classroom. Skyala stared at it blankly before entering the classroom.

"Miss Oak, you're early. Please have a seat while we wait for the other students." Said Mr Roark, as he handed a pile of papers to Sky.

Skyala nodded and choose a seat next to the window. Skyala looked at the item that Sky had pawed into her hand earlier. Sky had left the room by now and Mr Roark was busy writing something on the board. Skyala realized that Sky had handed her a name card of sorts. Skyala rolled her eyes when she read what was written on the card. The card contained Sky's number and a short message, "Text me". Skyala saved Sky's number in her phone and put away the name card in her bag. She pondered for a while weather to text Sky or not. Eventually she texted him a simple message, "This is Skyala."

It didn't take long for Sky to reply her.

"Ethan had never done such a thing before as far as I know." Typed Sky.

"I see, but can you tell me why you're the other side. I can tell that you don't want to fight." Replied Skyala.

"Sorry, but I can't. Not right now, but maybe in the future." Said Sky.

Skyala didn't reply back, she put away her iPhone in her bag. Mr Roark was about to start class anyway, most of the students had arrived when Skyala was texting Sky. Today's lesson was pretty simple; Mr Roark wanted to know the topics weak that they were weak in, so that he knew what to teach them as where to focus more. Mr Roark handed out a questionnaire for the students to fill up.

Mr Roark had dismissed the class after half an hour. Initially the class was supposed to be one and a half hours, but due to the tournament the class was shortened to half an hour. Skyala packed up her stuff and left the classroom, she decided to go to the library for some peace and quiet as well as to do her English homework. To her surprise, she found Sky there arranging the stack of papers that Mr Roark had given him earlier.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Skyala, as she sat at opposite of Sky.

Sky was surprised to see Skyala, he hadn't expected Skyala to be here.

Sky grinned sheepishly, "I suppose, I do."

Skyala grinned and helped him with his work. Apparently he was supposed to check and arrange the worksheets by register number. Skyala wasn't in Sky's Science class, Lyra was. She was in Ethan's science class. It was the opposite for Practical Science. Within twenty minutes, they had finished arranging all the papers.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you I probably would have to do that till dinner time." Said Sky.

"No problem." Replied Skyala, as she took out her English homework.

Sky stood up and picked up the papers, saying that he had to give them to Mr Roark. He returned fifteen minutes later, with his own homework.

"What are you doing back here?" Asked Skyala?

"I thought you might like some company, seeing that you're the only one here." Replied Sky.

Skyala took a look around the library, he was right. They were the only ones in the library other than the librarian. Skyala smiled and returned to her homework. Sky started on his homework and the two occasionally asked questions to each other.

* * *

Half an hour later...  
Sky yawned as he closed his book and Skyala laughed softly.

"Shall we go for dinner?" Asked Sky, glancing at the clock.

Skyala nodded and packed up her stuff. The par stopped by their lockers to keep their books before heading the cafeteria. Sky rolled his eyes when Skyala chose two bowls of seafood and fruit salad, apple pie and a strawberry milkshake. He chose ham and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, tiramisu cake and a glass of coke. They headed to their usual seat and started eating. Even though they've only met just two days ago, it was like they had known each other like childhood friends. Not that Sky would say it out loud, he enjoyed Skyala's company. Like he had found his childhood friend again, same with Skyala.

"It's funny, how we can talk like this when we've just met two days ago. It feels like I've known you forever." Laughed Skyala.

Sky didn't say anything but gave a smile instead. The other approached them with their food.

"The two of you are early." Said Drew.

"We were doing our homework in the library together; so we decided to come here together." Shrugged Sky.

May sent Skyala a secret smirk and the latter sent the former a secret glare. The other sat down and started eating, with Misty complaining that May and Ash eat too much. Which was true, the amount of food on their plates was about the same.

"June, you eat too much." Smirked Drew.

"It's May!" Retorted May.

"Whatever April." Shrugged Drew.

May was seething; she couldn't stand people making fun of her name. But May knew that Drew was playing mind games with her and calmed down.

_"Well, two can play at that game." Thought May._

May ignored Drew and continued eating. Drew blinked when May didn't give a retort, as he knew that May was pretty angry. He was puzzled but didn't show it, although Lyra could read his face as it gave off a small hint that he was actually surprised.

Lyra can actually read people pretty well; Misty and Skyala are pretty good as well. The three of them have pretty much the same element, just in different states. Ice and vapor are still water, just in different states. Lyra was quiet as she ate her seafood salad, Lyra enjoyed seafood a lot, especially if they were grilled or made into a salad. Lyra took a sip of her vanilla milkshake, and Ethan stole a glance at her. Ethan attempted to start a conversation with Lyra, but failed as he couldn't say anything.

After dinner, the two groups went back to their respective dorms. Dawn and Kenny headed to the hall for a special night assembly, it was a sudden thing. [4] Sky pulled Ethan aside as Ash and Drew lay on their beds.

"Skyala told me what happened last night. Are you crazy?" Asked Sky, when Ash and Drew weren't listening.

"No." Replied Ethan.

"Then, why did you do that?" Asked Sky?

Ethan didn't answer and Sky gave a sigh. "I don't know what you have against her, but you can't do that. Doesn't it go against your conscience?"

"What I do is none of your business; I just want to get things done. The sooner the better." Said Ethan coldly.

_"You're a really bad liar." Thought Sky.  
_  
Sky didn't say anything else and left Ethan alone. Sky got out his phone and texted Skyala. There was actually a reason why Sky wanted to get close to Skyala, other than getting rid of her like he was supposed to. When Sky had first seen Skyala, he was shocked. She looked a lot like his childhood friend, the daisy hairpin she wore today heightened his curiousness. The thing is, Sky had given his childhood friend a daisy hairpin similar to the one that Skyala had. Sky wanted to find out the truth, thus decided to get close to Skyala, but he did treasure his friendship with her though.

* * *

**[1] - They are aura guardians, see Chapter 1**

**[2] - Leaf is back in Nimbasa City**

**[3] - For the list of their Pokemon, see Chapter 1.**

**[4] - Dawn and Kenny are sophomores. May, Misty, Drew and Ash are juniors. Ethan, Sky, Skyala and Lyra are seniors.**

**I just realized that I kind of made Ethan into some sort person with dual personalities. But it fits the storyline; well some of you may be confused about Ethan. Since he acts differently with different people, but all will be explained in later chapters. I'll probably not update until end of November, because of school and my O Levels are in mid November. But I'll continue to write more chapters during this time. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back with a new update. I'll be updating this fic more than Sinister Secrets, I'm having writer's block for the latter story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Telepathy**

_Thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The next morning...  
Sky groaned when an alarm clock rang. Sky rubbed his eyes, go out of bed and threw his pillow at Ash, whose alarm clock was ringing. The latter was still sleeping despite the loud ringing sound. Sky blinked a couple of times before doing a double take.

"Ash Ketchum! Wake up!" Shouted Sky.

Ash jolted up too quickly and hit his head on the ceiling, as he took the top bunk. Sky, Ethan and Drew gave a chuckle and Ash glared at them.

"Let's get started on coming up with a plan to catch the five spies." Said Ethan.

The other three boys nodded, with Ash turning off his alarm clock, and sat down on the floor in their pajamas. It was a Thursday morning, but luckily for them, the school was closed to its monthly maintenance check up, so there were no classes for the day.

"Do we have to do it so early in the morning? Besides we don't have classes later. At least do this after breakfast!" Complained Ash.

"For once, I agree with Ash. We could use some breakfast." Said Drew.

"And besides, we need Dawn to be here too." Added Ash.

"How about we text Dawn and ask her to bring some breakfast over." Said Sky, grabbing his phone on his bedside table.

Sky texted Dawn and asked her to grab some breakfast before coming here. Dawn replied almost immediately, which was a surprise. Dawn would always sleep late during weekends and school holidays. Sky made a mental note to ask Dawn about it. Sky checked the time on his phone; it was only 7 in the morning. Sky pondered whether he should text Skyala or not. But he decided not to, he didn't want to disturb her so early in the morning. **[1]**

Dawn came over in fifteen minutes with breakfast. Dawn was wearing a white dry-fit tee with black shorts and white running shoes. Dawn set the food down on the table and everyone dug in. Dawn brought sandwiches, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs from the cafeteria.

"I took more sandwiches, so we can eat them as we discuss." Said Dawn.

"By the way, what were you doing up so early?" Asked Sky?

"I couldn't sleep and was up for pretty much the whole night. So, I went for a walk early this morning." Replied Dawn, taking a bite from her waffles.

But that little that the others know that Dawn wasn't alone that morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dawn groaned inwardly as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and her roommate, Zoey, wasn't with her. She was with her other friends. Dawn checked her clock and saw that was 6.19am. She decided to get up and go for a walk instead, after she didn't have classes that day, so she could take a nap in the afternoon._

_Dawn made her bed and changed into a white dry-fit tee and black shorts. Dawn pulled on a pair of socks and her white running shoes. She released her Buneary from its pokéball and it hopped beside it's trainer. Dawn grabbed her phone and locked the door._

_Dawn decided to go the beach just behind the school. The beach was popular during summer and the holidays. Many students and teachers would come here and play during summer. She took a stroll along the beach, it was still pretty dark and the place was practically empty._

_Dawn suddenly froze when she heard a familiar voice. She stared at the rock formation that stood on the seabed. She spotted two brunettes sitting on the rock formation holding cameras. Dawn blinked a couple of times and Buneary hopped onto the rock formation, much to Dawn's horror. Dawn gasped in shock when Buneary didn't land properly and fell backwards. Dawn quickly ran towards Buneary that was when she heard a voice._

_"Espeon, catch her!" Said a female voice._

_An Espeon, which was hidden by the rocks, stood on its four legs and its red jewel glowed. A thin blue line appeared around Buneary and Buneary was carried into Dawn's arms. Dawn hugged Buneary, who was obviously scared by the sudden fall._

_Dawn turned to the Espeon and patted its head. An Umbreon came up beside Espeon and started speaking to Buneary. Buneary nodded weakly, with it's ears shaking, and Umbreon nodded. The two brunettes that Dawn saw approached her. She recognised them as Kenny and Lyra Oak. The Umbreon stood beside Kenny and Lyra stood beside Espeon._

_"Is your Buneary alright?" Asked Lyra._

_Dawn nodded. "Thanks for saving it."_

_"So what are you doing out here so early?" Asked Kenny?_

_"I could say the same for you." Replied Dawn._

_"We came to watch and take pictures of the sunrise." Grinned Lyra, holding up her camera._

_"Yeah, we've been here since five. But it was worth it, just take a look." Said Kenny._

_Dawn looked into the horizon, the orange sky looked magnificent, especially since it looks like it was coming out from the sea._

_"It's beautiful. It's the first time that I'm seeing such a thing." Gasped Dawn, admiring the beautiful scenery._

_"It can only be seen pretty early in the morning. The sun won't completely rise until 7. Same for sunset." Said Lyra, taking a few pictures._

_Dawn took out her phone and took a picture of the sunrise. As she prepared to put her phone into her pocket, it vibrated. She saw that it was a text message from Sky. They were going to have a meeting and requested that Dawn bring some breakfast over for them. Dawn rolled her eyes and replied Sky._

_"I'm going back now, see you guys later." Said Dawn, putting her phone into her pocket._

_The two Oak siblings nodded and continued down the beach. Dawn left the beach and headed to the cafeteria, which had a back door that was connected to the beach._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Ethan played the videos he took during the last battle class.

"They're tough. Only Sky was able to get a draw with them, the rest of us lost." Said Drew. **[2]**

"There's something fishy about Kenny." Said Ash.

"Yeah, he doesn't battle like a coordinator. He might be even more powerful than we think." Said Ethan.

Sky stayed quiet, partly because he didn't approve of doing this at all. He was forced into doing this, actually all of them were. Drew was speaking from a coordinator's point of view, so he might have agreed to Ethan's plan when talking about Kenny. But in actual fact, none of them supported the idea, except for Ethan.

Ethan was a very mysterious person, he could go from friendly and nice to cold and cruel. From what Sky knew, Ethan had acted that way to Lyra. Ethan was Sky's best friend, but most of the time, Sky wouldn't know what to think about Ethan's plans. Sometimes Ethan would defy the Masked Person, at other times he would agree to his plans, but most of the time Ethan would switch back and forth between his two "personalities". Sky was sure that Lyra would have known about Ethan's dual personality from her encounter with him. Sky cleared away his plate and half listened to Ethan.

"Well, it doesn't help that their special classes are on different days. Otherwise we would be able to sneak into the girls' dorm. We can't sneak into Kenny's dorm, he has a roommate." Said Ethan.

"I don't think the girls would be stupid enough to let us into their dorm, and that includes Dawn." Said Drew, knowing that girls won't allow boys to enter their dorms so easily.

"That's true, if we can teleport into their room without being noticed, we can still search their dorm." Said Ethan.

"But first we need to know when the girls will not be in." Said Ash.

"Yeah, but those girls can read people pretty well too." Said Drew.

Dawn and Sky shared a look, they were afraid that the more they talked, the more they would fall in deeper. The five of them had secretly made a pact to escape from the Masked Man, so that they could be free. Dawn and Sky had sincerely hoped that the five Oaks would be able to stop him and perhaps awaken something in Ethan, so that they could find out why Ethan became like that. Sky knew that Ethan didn't have a dual personality when he was younger; it only started in his early teens. Dawn was afraid for her brother; she didn't want him to become a cold and cruel person. She just wanted her kind and loving brother back.

Sky decided to meet up with Skyala for lunch later, so that he could talk to her about Ethan. Sky picked up his phone and was about to text Skyala, when she texted him.

"I'm on my way to the pool right now, care to join me?" Was Skyala's message.

Sky smiled and stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the pool for a swim."

Sky texted Skyala back and they agreed to meet at the pool. Sky packed his swimming stuff in a bag and grabbed his room key and left the room. Dawn followed him out and returned to her dorm for a bath. Sky met up with Skyala at the pool and the two headed to the lockers to change. Sky wore a pair of grey swim trunks. Skyala wore an aquamarine swim-skirt suit with a snowflake motif. Both of them jumped into the pool and swam a few laps. The pool was open to all students to use on weekends and school holidays. After swimming a few laps, Skyala got out of the pool. Sky followed her to the bleachers where they had put their bags. Skyala put on her pink bathing robe and Sky put on his white one. Skyala took a drink from her water bottle and turned to Sky.

"Do you come here often?" She asked?

"Yeah, I usually come here to de-stress. What about you? Do you swim often?" Asked Sky.

"I prefer swimming to running. Although sometimes I just want to soak in the pool for a while." Replied Skyala.

"Well, our school has a jacuzzi. We can head there now." Said Sky. **[3]**

"That sounds great!" Said Skyala.

The pair picked up their stuff and headed to the jacuzzi. The pool was still pretty empty as most people would choose to sleep in on a school holiday. Sky led Skyala to the jacuzzi and turned it on. Skyala took off her bathing robe and set it aside near the jacuzzi. Skyala stepped into the pool and sighed. The water was warm and comforting, just like a hot spring.

"There's something I like to tell you." Said Sky, taking a seat across from Skyala.

Sky had hoped that their conversation would be kept a secret, luckily for them; there was no one else at the jacuzzi area.

"What is it?" Asked Skyala, speaking softly so that only the two of them could hear.

Skyala had the feeling that whatever Sky was going to tell was serious and going to be important. Skyala's hair had been tied into a ponytail and she dipped her whole body into the water for a few seconds. When she came out she turned to Sky.

"I want you to be careful." Said Sky.

"About who?" Asked Skyala, confused.

"Ethan." Replied Sky, quietly.

Skyala's face turned serious but didn't reply as she waited for Sky to elaborate.

"I'm sure you know about your friend Lyra's incident with Ethan. He has the tendency to do this kind of stuff, even to other guys. I don't know what he might do next." Said Sky.

Skyala eyed Sky. "Why are you telling me all this?" Asked the former.

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want him to hurt anyone." Said Sky.

"I'll take note of that. But I'm glad that you told me this. It shows that you're getting better." Smiled Skyala.

Sky was confused as to what Skyala was talking about. He assumed that it was about Ethan; after all it doesn't take a professor to know that he and Ethan are best friends. Most people won't just reveal such things about their best friend to others. They stayed in the jacuzzi for almost an hour chatting about other stuff.

"How about we meet for lunch later?" Asked Sky, as they headed to the showering area.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria at 12.30?" Suggested Skyala.

Sky nodded and the two parted ways. Sky came out of the shower after twenty minutes, dressed in a black shirt with a yellow lightning motif, khaki pants and brown sandals. He headed back to his dorm and did his laundry. Sky laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, Ethan and Drew were out right now, so only he and Ash were left at the dorm. Sky turned to Ash and motioned for him to come over. Ash nodded and sat on the floor next to Sky's bed.

"Ash, I'm afraid of what Ethan might do next." Whispered Sky, even though they were the only ones in the dorm.

"Me too, but we have to put up with him. Otherwise we can't find the reason behind it and stop him." Said Ash.

"I was thinking about asking the girls to help us. They might help us as our main priority is Ethan. We have common enemy." Said Sky.

Ash gave a horrified look. "You're asking us to betray Ethan?"

Sky covered Ash's mouth as someone might be able to hear them from outside.

"We are not betraying him; we're just asking the girls to help us find out why Ethan is like that. If we do, we might be able to get away from this." Whispered Sky.

"That's sounds good, but I still don't like it. Maybe we should discuss this with Drew and Dawn first." Said Ash.

"I know that Ethan has basketball practice this afternoon. I'm meeting Skyala for lunch, how about we meet up later, during Ethan's basketball practice?" Suggested Sky.

"No!" Shouted Ash, a little too loudly.

Sky immediately covered Ash's mouth, and the two paused for a minute until Sky let go of Ash.

Ash took a deep breath. "I mean we should discuss things with Drew and Dawn first. Before talking to the girls."

"Alright, but we'll talk about this again later." Said Sky, when they heard the door lock click.

The two boys composed themselves just in time as the door opened to reveal Drew. Sky and Ash shared the former's idea to Drew, and Drew agreed that they should discuss things with Dawn first.

"I know that Ethan's not going to be back till 4. He went to watch a match outside of school with the basketball team." Said Drew.

"I'll text Dawn and ask her to come over right now." Said Ash.

Both Drew and Sky nodded and Ash took his phone and texted Dawn. Dawn came over in five minutes.

"So what's this meeting about?" Asked Dawn?

Sky shared his idea with Dawn and the latter nodded.

"But the thing is, will they help us? We are supposed to be their enemy." Said Dawn.

"Well, we can try to talk to them first. Explain our situation to them." Said Drew.

"I'm meeting Skyala for lunch later; I'll invite her over to our dorm, so we can chat." Said Sky.

"But don't make it too obvious!" Hissed Drew.

"I talked to her this morning and I asked her to be careful of Ethan." Shrugged Sky.

"You've been talking to her quite a lot." Said Dawn, giving a small smile.

Ash and Drew gave smirks and Sky rolled his eyes.

"She looks a lot like my childhood best friend. I just want to know if it is really her." Said Sky.

"The one you met back at your orphanage?" Asked Ash?

Sky nodded. "I remember giving her a daisy pin, the day she was adopted. And Skyala had a similar one."

"But what will you do if it's really her? Will she forgive you?" Asked Dawn?

"I don't know." Said Sky.

"Well, we'll see to that when the time comes. We're going to have to reveal the truth eventually." Said Drew.

Sky nodded and checked his phone, it was only 11.21am. He had an hour left until his lunch date with Skyala.

"I'm meeting Kenny later on. Our teacher paired us together for a project." Said Dawn.

"Maybe, you could talk to him too." Said Drew.

Dawn nodded. "I'll try."

"I'm heading to the battlefield to train for the tournament, want to join me?" Asked Ash, getting up.

"No thanks." Said Drew, shaking his head.

Dawn and Sky both shook their heads as well.

"I'm heading off then." Said Ash, grabbing his pokéballs.

"But remember to eat lunch! Don't skip your meals just to battle!" Called Dawn.

"I know bye guys!" Said Ash.

Ash left the room and closed the door behind him. Drew, Dawn and Sky shared a look.

"Anyway, I'm off to meet Kenny to discuss our project." Said Dawn, getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm going to take a bath." Said Drew.

Sky nodded and Drew headed to his closet. Sky laid on his bed thinking. Sky checked his phone again, it was 11.33am. He still had another hour until he was supposed to meet Skyala. Sky was bored, he didn't have any homework do to. He had completed them with Skyala yesterday in the library. Eventually, Sky decided to take a walk and he grabbed his pokéballs and left Drew a note saying that he was going out. Sky left his dorm and headed to the school garden. At the school garden, Sky spotted a familiar brunette sitting on one of the benches. He walked closer and realized that it was Lyra. Sky tapped her shoulder and Lyra turned around. Lyra gave Sky a smile and pointed to the seat across of hers. Sky nodded and took a seat.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Lyra?

"I was bored and decided to take a walk." Replied Sky.

Sky noticed Lyra had a folder of music scores. He guessed that she was probably writing or reviewing some new scores.

"Are you writing something?" Asked Sky?

"This?" Asked Lyra pointing to her folder.

Sky nodded and Lyra spoke, "Not really, I'm just looking through it. I'm deciding which piece to play for a class test."

"Has Ethan been bothering you lately?" Asked Sky?

"Nope, but I'm fine. If you're referring to that incident." Replied Lyra.

"Sorry, Ethan is like that. He's kind of bipolar." Said Sky.

"I noticed." Said Lyra.

"I was wondering if you could help with Ethan." Said Sky.

Lyra eyed Sky and the latter continued, "Actually, none of us know why Ethan is actually like that. I was wondering if you could help us find out why he is like that."

"I can't say that I'm not interested, but I've seen something like this before." Said Lyra, after giving Sky's suggestion a thought.

"You have?" Asked Sky, obviously interested about hearing what Lyra had to say.

Lyra nodded, "It's most likely due to something that happened during his childhood. He probably won't say it, but if you ask those around him, you might know why."

Sky stared at Lyra and the latter gave him a smile. Lyra packed up her stuff and headed out of the garden. Sky looked at his phone, it showed 12.09pm. He decided to head to the cafeteria early and wait for Skyala. Sky got himself a bottle of orange juice. He sat on the table that he and Skyala had sat at yesterday. Sky sat there in thought until his phone vibrated.

"Wanna grab some pizza? I'm at the pizza corner right now." Was Skyala's message.

Sky replied a yes and went to meet Skyala. He threw his bottle into the bin on his way there. Sky found Skyala at one of the booths waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Sky.

"Not at all! So what kind of toppings do you like?" Asked Skyala?

"Mushrooms and extra cheese." Replied Sky.

"I'll add ham to that alright?" Asked Skyala?

Sky nodded and typed in their order on the computerized ordering system. A staff member came over with their pizza ten minutes later. Skyala also got herself a cup of Americano and Sky got a Hazelnut Latte.

"So what are you thinking about?" Asked Skyala?

"I'll tell you later, somewhere more private." Whispered Sky.

Skyala nodded and didn't prod further, she knew that whatever it was, it was pretty important. Lunch went by pretty quickly and Sky brought Skyala to the rooftop.

"So, what's on your mind?" Asked Skyala.

"I met Lyra earlier and already told her. It's about Ethan." Said Sky.

Skyala frowned upon hearing Ethan's name, but didn't say anything.

"It think you know that Ethan's sort of bipolar and Lyra said something about asking those around him." Said Sky.

Skyala nodded. "It's true that if you ask those around him, you might know why he is like that."

"Can you help me?" Asked Sky?

"How?" Replied Skyala.

"I don't have the same classes as Ethan most of the time, so can you keep an eye on him when you have the same class as him." Said Sky.

"I think Lyra has the most classes with Ethan. But, I'll do that too." Said Skyala.

"Why are you helping us?" Whispered Sky.

"I just want to help someone out and I find people with dual personalities to be very interesting." Replied Skyala.

"How so?" Asked Sky?

"Everyone deserves to have a normal life, even people with with mental disorders. I want to help them, so that they know that there's someone out there who will be there to hold their hand when they need it." Said Skyala.

Sky didn't say anything and Skyala continued. "Sometimes these people are just scared of being alone and abandoned. That's why they have dual personalities."

_"Being alone and abandoned." Thought Sky._

"Maybe you should have a heart to heart talk with Ethan and get him to open up to you about his past. If he isn't willing to do that, try getting a family member to talk to him. But remember, you can't force them to talk. Sometimes they have bad memories that they want to forget. But talking about their fears will definitely lighten the emotional load in their hearts." Said Skyala.

Sky didn't say anything and Skyala decided to leave him alone as she knew that he needed some time alone. Skyala knew that getting Ethan to open up would be a difficult task. Skyala returned to her dorm and lay on her bed.

"I guess Sky told you huh." Said Lyra.

"Yeah, I really want to help Ethan. But he's our enemy, although I have a feeling that something in his childhood caused him to become like this." Replied Skyala.

"I know, his aura is pretty clear, but a part of it is blurred. Kind of like a part of a painting that was drenched with water." Said Lyra.

"I really would like to take a dip in some hot springs right now." Sighed Skyala. **[4]**

"Well, there is one near the school." Said Lyra.

"Where is it?" Asked Skyala?

"Just down the road. We can head there during the weekends." Said Lyra.

"Sounds good." Grinned Skyala.

"But for now, I think you should take a warm bath." Said Lyra.

"I guess I could use one right now. Where are the others?" Asked Skyala?

"Kenny went to discuss a project with Dawn. Misty and May went to train for the tournament." Replied Lyra.

"Well, tell them not to stay out for too long. We're using our aura powers 24/7, we get tired pretty easily, so we need lots of rest." Said Skyala.

"I told them before hand, hopefully they'll remember it." Replied Lyra.

Skyala didn't reply, but she got up, grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. Lyra sat on her bed, with her laptop playing music. The music playing on her laptop was a classical piece by Mozart. Lyra glanced at her Espeon who was playing with Skyala's Leafeon. Lyra sighed and sat in a mediation pose. When she was troubled or frustrated, Lyra would turn on some classical music and do some mediating. This would calm her down and not affect her powers. The strength of her powers depended on her emotions, if she was angry, moody or annoyed her powers would be stronger. If she was sad, her powers would be weaker. It is the same case with the others; they had to be careful of their emotions otherwise things could backfire.

* * *

**I wrote the last few paragraphs a couple of times until I was satisfied. It's not the best but I'm kind of satisfied. Well a couple points to take note, Sky is hoping to form an alliance with the girls so that they can find out why Ethan is bipolar, as well as to get out from the Masked Person's evil plans.**

**Other points to take note:**

**[1] Sky got Skyala's number in the previous chapter, he gave her his name card with his number on it.**

**[2] Ethan recorded their battles back in Chapter 2.**

**[3] I know schools don't usually have a Jacuzzi, but let's pretend that they do have one. **

**[4] It was a random idea, but will play a part in the next few chapters. **

**Well, tell me what you think. Please Review!**


End file.
